


family

by archer_and_lionprince



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Sick Booker, single parent Booker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archer_and_lionprince/pseuds/archer_and_lionprince
Summary: Taking in the pale complexion and dark circles under Sébastien’s eyes, Joe understands why little Nathan said that his dad is in need of the ‘magic soup that makes everything better’.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	family

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely rils <3 who gave me the prompt for dad!Booker ❤❤

* * *

Cross-legged, Joe watches from the patio how Nile entertains their neighbors’ kid with a game on her phone while Nicky flits around the kitchen, searching the ingredients for a healthy soup.

It came as a surprise when Nathan Le Livre, the four-year old kid of their new neighbor Sébastien, crawled through the small hole in the fence and into their garden, telling them that his dad fell asleep because he’s really sick. And because Nathan’s not allowed to make use of the kitchen unsupervised, he came over to ask if one of them- them being Nile, Nicky or Joe as Andy and Quynh are out- could help him make soup that will make his dad feel better.

While Nicky offered his help right away and led Nathan into their home, shooting a concerned glance over his shoulder at Joe and Nile, the both of them decided to look for Sébastien. Finding Nathan without his father is a rare sight to see. And worrisome.

When no one opened the door to the Le Livre home and the glimpse through the patio door gave no indication about Sébastien’s whereabouts, Nile suggested that they keep an eye on the house and babysit Nathan in the meantime.

So, Joe reclaimed his spot on the patio with a clear view into their home and neighbors’ garden, pulling his sketchbook into his lap.

With the sun shining onto his back, Joe captures scene after scene of Nicky teaching the four-year old to cook, pencil flying over the pages.

He’s so engrossed in capturing the smile on Nicky’s lips that he almost misses Sébastien stumbling out of the house. Placing his sketchbook down, Joe quickly stands up, moving to the fence.

There, he has a clear view of Sébastien frantically looking around, turning in circles.

“Sébastien!” Joe calls, waving for the Frenchman to come closer. “Nathan is here. He’s in the house with Nicky and Nile.”

Face crumbling with relief, Sébastien hurries over. Almost crashing against the wooden fence, the blue-eyed man reaches for Joe’s arm, gripping it weakly.

“Nathan’s here?”

Wincing at the hoarseness of his voice, Joe nods, giving the other a reassuring smile, “Yes, he’s inside.”

Taking in the pale complexion and dark circles under Sébastien’s eyes, Joe understands why little Nathan said that his dad is in need of the ‘magic soup that makes everything better’. “He came over because he said you’re sick and need some soup. And looking at you, I have to agree.”

Huffing out an exhausted laugh, Sébastien rubs a hand over his tired face. “I’ll be fine tomorrow.”

“I doubt that,” Joe says, “You look like you need to stay in bed for a week.”

“That’s not happening,” Sébastien says, voice breaking into a rasp. “Got too much going on this week.”

Joe frowns, unhappy with the answer of the Frenchman. He understands that falling ill as a single-parent throws so many wrenches to their routine, but he can’t just ignore his sickness.

“Let us help you then, Sébastien.” Joe suggests, catching the fever-bright eyes. “We can look after Nathan while you get some rest.”

Seeing Sébastien looking unsure, Joe smiles reassuringly, “He’s safe with us, promise.”

Tilting his head, Sébastien looks at Joe with scrutinizing blue eyes. Then, shoulders slumping, he nods softly. “Okay,” Sébastien agrees tiredly, “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't repost my fics!


End file.
